The invention relates to a method for sponsoring a communication service according to the preamble of claim 1, a telecommunication system for sponsoring a communication service according to the preamble of claim 8, and a network node for sponsoring a communication service according to the preamble of claim 16.
Such sponsoring of communication services is known for example from the method and system for providing an advertisement sponsored split charge prepaid service disclosed in the not pre-published Indian patent application 1838/CHE/2008.
In the method and system disclosed in the not pre-published Indian patent application 1838/CHE/2008 a subscriber to said prepaid service receives sponsorship in terms of a bonus or a discount depending on the amount of advertisement said subscriber accepts during a call. To that end the connection to a called person is not established directly but only after the subscriber accepts or refuses the sponsorship for said call. A direct connection to the called person is not possible.
Another sponsored call service is provided via collect call or free call services. In these services a sponsor pays for the whole cost for a call made to a fixed telephone number. However, there is no flexibility in terms of the sponsored amount or the recipient of the call.